


lumos maxima

by ghostcroc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Gen, JUST, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Logince if you squint, Movie Night, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The road to El Dorado mention, but also moceit?? and prinxiety too??, coraline mention, don't squint too hard okay, harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban mention, its not mentioned but i wrote him that way purposely, mention of slight touch aversion, movies - Freeform, neurodivergent logan vibes, self projection onto logan, the princess and the frog mention, uh this was a ramble im not sure what the goal was, understanding janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcroc/pseuds/ghostcroc
Summary: Logan is ready to relax, and destress in one of his favourite ways.Oh also, they have a movie night.That's it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	lumos maxima

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, and welcome to this fic. To be honest, I have literally no clue where this came from, I was just thinking over my own habits and decided to project onto Logan, shocker. Nothing worthwhile happens, it's 1.5k words ish of Logan wrapped in his own little brain bubble.  
> Enjoy, I guess??

Logan settled into his bed with a sigh, preparing for his 37th rewatch of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
Of course, it was illogical to repeat the movie a handful of times with no ulterior motive, but he found a strange comfort in the script he could quote from memory.  
It sounded foolish, but this way, he could be certain in his intelligence, he knew the words.

As the opening title played, and the Warner Bros logo displayed itself on the screen, he took a notepad and ballpoint pen from his bedside drawer.  
On his last rewatch, he had begun writing down the words the characters spoke, for no particular reason.  
There was something so calm, almost mindless, about the quiet, calming rhythm of his pen scratching against the paper, his mind concentrating only on the next words that came out of Hermione's mouth, or the next change in scene.  
It relaxed him, as unusual as it sounded.

'Lumos maxima,' on-screen Harry whispered, and Logan found himself repeating the words along with him. It was like a reprieve from the stressful problems of the day, wiping his mind and leaving only one task.  
"Lumos maxima." he mumbled quietly, reading along with his notepad.

He did this for a while, sat in the dark of his room, with his orange lamp.  
He had been provided a blue one initially, but he didn't like the coldness it brought to the air, and so he altered it to his liking.  
He liked the orange. Like fire. Warm.

Around forty minutes had passed (he knew this without checking, as Draco had just been attacked by Buckbeak the hippogriff) when there was a knock at the door.  
Logan shifted the laptop off of his lap, ignoring the tiny twinge of annoyance at being interrupted. It's not like he was doing anything important.  
His head felt too empty to rush, and so he took slow, measured steps crossing the room.  
The door clicked open to reveal Roman, looking impatient.

"Specs, took you long enough! It's friday, Pat called you for a movie night." he said loudly, leaning on the doorframe.  
Logan blinked. He'd forgotten.  
Why did he forget?  
He leaned back to avoid making contact with the other side, and simply nodded.  
"I see," he spoke, looking over his shoulder at the open laptop. "However, I am currently in the middle of some-"  
Roman slid through the gap between Logan and the door, and peered down at the laptop screen.

He paused for a second.

Logan ducked his head a little.

"Harry Potter?" Roman said finally, sounding incredulous, but a little amused. "The most important work of all."  
Logan felt his stomach go cold, and his face hot. He later defined this as embarrassment.  
The creative side spotted the notebook then, and swiped it up from the bed, squinting.  
He mumbled a few unintelligible things, looking confused, but resumed reading, and his eyes suddenly cleared.  
He stared back at Logan.

The side pursed his lips.  
"The script for the movie? Why are you writing that?" Roman questioned, with a confused smile.  
Logan cleared his throat, but found the words stuck.  
Why was he writing it? There was no logical reason.  
"I thought it would be enjoyable." he said finally, nudging his glasses up his nose.

Roman kept staring, this time lowering the notebook from his face.  
"Enjoyable." he repeated, a certain emotion coating the word.  
Logan deliberated for a second, before deciding he sounded disbelieving.

He didn't get more time to ponder, though, as Roman rolled his eyes, threw the notebook in the general direction of the bed, and swept out of the room, dragging Logan with him.  
As he stumbled trying to catch up, he faintly picked up the other man muttering to himself.  
"Enjoyable... What a nerd."

\--

The others were all squished together on the couch, the others being Patton, Virgil and Janus.  
According to the snakelike side, Remus had finally crashed after four days of staying awake. He added that apparently it was an experiment to see what the hallucinations were like.  
Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Roman immediately vaulted over the couch, startling Virgil, and settled between him and Patton.

Logan shifted uncomfortably.  
Sitting in the empty space beside Patton would result in copious amounts of cuddling...  
He felt his arms almost ache at the thought, like bruises.  
Logan wished he could say that it was unusual, but he often found himself discomfited with the idea of physical contact. He didn't mind it, and if someone else asked he could provide it.  
But it was unnecessary. It made his skin feel strange, like something was churning and crawling under the surface.

He brushed a hand over his upper arm.  
Nothing, of course. Yet-

"Logan. Come and sit." Came a voice.  
He looked up to see that Janus had moved to be beside the moral side, and was patting the now spare place on the end of the couch.  
He seated himself there securely, dipping his head in thanks.  
Janus just nodded, discoloured eyes holding a glint of something he couldn't name.

Roman and Virgil were quarrelling over a movie.  
"Well, I think we should watch the Road to El Dorado!" the prince spoke loudly, brandishing the aforementioned case with a sweeping gesture.  
Virgil ducked the stray arm, and scowled.  
"That movie's a trashy box office flop, and lost the company a ton of dollars. You only wanna watch it cause it has animated man nipples!" he accused, squinting at the other side.  
Roman flushed red, looking indignant. "That is absolutely ridiculous! I despise the notion!" he squawked.  
"Besides, aren't animated man nipples better than that freaky funky flick of yours?" He jabbed at the case in Virgil's hands.  
"Coraline's not freaky, you're just a coward!" Virgil retaliated, gripping his movie tighter.

"Alright, alright, kiddos! Have a nice cooldown time, alright?" Patton butted in, laughing awkwardly.  
Virgil scrunched up his face, sinking into his onesie, and Roman crossed his arms, pouting.

"We could watch the Princess and the Frog." Logan interrupted, tone flat.  
When they all turned to look at him, he cleared his throat.  
"It has the aesthetically pleasing animated males, the, ah, 'freaky' tones with the villain, the cartoon animals for Patton, and the jazz themes that Janus has shown a liking for."  
Roman's face brightened, clearly excited with the prospect of a Disney movie, and he grinned.  
"Sounds perfect, my dear Nerd! I'll get it!" and he scrambled out of the blankets to their dvd shelf.

The others seemed plenty happy with that decision too, and settled back down, Janus tilting his head to Logan in a little sign of gratitude.  
The disc was promptly slid into the player, and the screen lit up.

Logan found himself just, thinking, for the majority of the movie.  
'Lumos. Maxima... Lumos. Maxima... Lumos, Maxima!' seemed to play in his head on loop.  
As this was a rare time where he was not completing work, he let it.  
He absorbed the hushed tone, the harsh rise at the end echoing in his ears.  
Lumos... Maxima...  
The words were low, as the character Harry was trying to be quiet, and the itching sound of whispering chased itself around his head.

\--

By the time he had refocused on the movie, Patton was well and truly asleep, curled snug against Janus' side, and Virgil's head kept jerking upward from where he was fighting off unconsciousness on Roman's shoulder.  
Roman himself was still watching the screen with awed eyes, a little smile on his face, and Logan's chest warmed.  
How pleasant.  
He looked to the television then, and watched the female frog turn back into a woman. Logan couldn't recall her name, he didn't care for the plot of the movie at all, but he found himself watching anyway.  
"Shadow man.." the woman onscreen spoke, and Logan found himself repeating it back.  
"Shadow man." he whispered, letting the noises float off of his tongue.  
Hm.  
Shadow man.  
Roman gave him a strange look, but he didn't notice.

"Just look at this place!" the shadow man cried, and Logan revelled in the sound of the words, curling into the air.  
"Look at this place.." he tried under his breath, frowning when it didn't make the noise he wanted.  
"Look at this place.." he spoke again, lowering the tone.  
It still didn't quite work, didn't drift around his ears like the voice actor's did.  
He repeated it a couple more times. Look at this place, just look at this place, look at this place..

"Logan, the hell are you sayin'?" a voice spoke groggily, and he tensed.  
He looked over immediately, and Janus was blinking at him, eyes unfogging from the haze of sleep.  
"Ah, I was just... Well. I was saying the line." he replied, looking uncomfortable.

Roman sat up, giving him a weird look.  
"Why? And why that line in particular?"  
Logan opened his mouth to explain, but was at a loss for words.  
"It's... It's a different noise. It is... Satisfactory."

The other two just stared at him.  
He frowned in annoyance, simple frustration nagging at him as he struggled to word his thoughts.  
"It... sinks into my head nicely, so I thought perhaps I'd replicate it." he settled on.  
They still seemed confused. Janus just closed his eyes once more, and Roman shook his head in disbelief.  
"You're so weird..."  
Logan stayed silent.

The moment the others fell asleep again, he returned to his room and curled under the covers once more, restarting the movie on his laptop.  
He gripped the notebook loosely, pen poised as the credits started.  
Lumos... Maxima.  
Lumos... Maxima.  
Lumos, maxima!

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read all of this AND somehow enjoyed it, please kudos or comment cause I honestly don't know if this even made sense, I've been staring at it too long lmao.  
> Ah, farewell!  
> You look lovely today :D


End file.
